


越过苍凉14

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	越过苍凉14

蔡徐坤破门而入的时候，朱正廷正晃荡着双腿趴在床上看书，书里大致内容就是什么红颜命薄英雄有泪之类的故事。他一边伸出葱白一样的纤长手指翻书页一边摇头，这故事里的人怎么都跟痴傻似的，什么为了爱分开，他摇摇头，他和他的坤坤才不会这样，他又不禁抽抽了嘴角质疑自己现在算是红颜么？  
正瞎琢磨着，刚才脑海里的主人公就在眼前鲜活了起来，左叶给蔡徐坤扶到楼上就被人推下去让他守着楼下，这时候药效最强蔡徐坤简直要承受不住，他迷迷糊糊看到朱正廷因只穿了外衫没穿裤子而暴漏在外面的两条长腿，鬼使神差扯着自己的腰带一步跨上了床。朱正廷看着人直接上了床刚开始有点懵，  
“蔡徐坤你怎么穿着皮鞋就上床了？！”  
看着床单上那个黑灰色的大脚印子，朱正廷气的回身想骂他却和他憋得发红的眸子四目相对。然后惊愕地看着他跪在床上利索地拉开裤链褪了裤子，自己下半身被人往怀里一提，腰下一凉宽大的内裤被人猛的拽下去。熟悉的触感冲进身体的时候，朱正廷几乎要疼的要骂人。但是从小受的良好教育让他一句脏话都骂不出来，他捏在书上的手青筋暴起给书脊都扯变形了，虽然没扩张但幸好昨天刚刚做过也不是特别紧，不然照他这么硬来自己半条命都得没了。他忍耐着在身体中冲撞的蔡徐坤从牙缝里蹦字  
“你。。。哈啊。。。怎么了？”  
后面的人现在没有思绪回答他的问题，蔡徐坤伸出手掌捏在他后颈不让他乱动，手掌和皮肤交接的地方因为伤口溢出的血液有些滑腻，朱正廷也看不到后面是个什么情况，颤巍巍伸手在脖子摸了一把看着满目猩红吓了一跳，来自的后穴骤然收紧夹的蔡徐坤发出了闷哼。朱正廷有些怕了从情欲中抽离出来，余光看见他撑在一边胳膊上好像还有道狰狞伤口，鲜血把他的袖管染成暗红一片。蔡徐坤挺动了十几下终于清醒了点哑着嗓子开口  
“唔，太紧了，贝贝你放松。”  
“可是你。。。好大。”  
可能是因为药物作用今天蔡徐坤胀的更大了，朱正廷觉得自己平时就消化不下的大小今天没了前戏简直是场折磨，蔡徐坤只能慢慢放缓了动作，忍着体内爆炸般的欲望扒了身下人的衣服，顺着脊椎细密的亲吻看着纯洁无瑕的身体在身下绽放，不敢再用受伤的手掌碰他生怕弄脏他。朱正廷后背被他吻的麻酥酥的，从尾椎传来的冲击感像是要掀翻自己的巨浪，他把脸埋在手臂里呻吟，突然后穴一空身子突然被翻了个面，蔡徐坤把人转过来面对自己又挺身埋进去，居高临下看着他潮红的脸颊目光灼灼  
“我要看着你射。”  
说完这句话他甚至用力挺了一下身证明自己的存在，朱正廷惊呼出声被他俯下身用温热的嘴唇把言语都堵回了嘴里。朱正廷只能圈紧他的脖颈接受他的舌头在自己口腔攻城略地，感觉自己下身内壁的皱褶被体内的烙铁一点点撑开填满，在它缓缓离开身体的时候又不自主的收紧挽留。蔡徐坤对他的反应很满意，温暖紧致的甬道包裹下自己舒服的头皮发麻，他拉开两个人的距离口中的津液拉长出一条银线。加速了身下的律动开口，  
“说”  
“说什么？”  
朱正廷情欲一浪一浪接踵而至胀的发懵，  
“说你爱我。”  
那个人眉眼温顺像个小孩子讨糖朝自己笑，朱正廷觉得自己快到了，手不由自主往自己没被照顾的下体摸，蔡徐坤察觉到攥着他的手在唇边吻了吻，  
“我要操射你。”  
他用自己的粗大在后穴里熟练的去蹭朱正廷的敏感点，俯下身在朱正廷精巧的耳廓舔弄发出诱惑的气音  
“说”  
“我爱你，好爱你。”  
朱正廷红着脸表白像只通透的小兔子，蔡徐坤躬着腰趴在他耳边  
“我也爱你。”  
加剧摩擦他体内小小的凸起感觉身下的人身体突然紧绷，加速挺动了几下在朱正廷释放的时候几乎同时射了出来。两个人还是拥抱的姿势，似乎想把对方溺毙在自己的怀抱里。朱正廷几乎全都射到蔡徐坤的衣服上，两个人交合的部分黏黏腻腻。抱了一会儿喘了几口气朱正廷脱力仰面躺倒在床上  
“到底怎么回事儿？”  
体内射过一回的性器没有疲软的迹象，蔡徐坤撑开他的腿又开始慢慢抽插  
“被我父亲下药了。”  
他的眼睛藏在头发下看不清神色，朱正廷心头涌上一丝心疼，他直起身坐在蔡徐坤的身上被他贯穿。脱下他的外套衬衣，这才真正看到手臂的刀伤。蔡徐坤衔住他贴近身体的胸前红豆在齿间撕咬，惩罚性的在他身体里重重一顶。  
“你走神了。”  
“你要不要先包扎一下？”  
朱正廷被人拽回了思绪有点担心的开口。  
“不碍事，我手上有准。”  
蔡徐坤笃定的开口，但其实自己早就迷糊了准个屁不伤筋骨就不错了，胳膊的伤口明显是划深了现在还正在疼。疼归疼也没下半身胀痛的厉害，他今天只能放纵一回把这药劲全发泄出来，他用力托起朱正廷的腰让他只剩手向后支撑在床上，把人的身体拉向自己，手臂伤口因为这个体位渗血更严重了。朱正廷赶紧叫停在心里骂了一句，给他推到仰躺在床上自己乖乖坐上去  
“你都这样了还想着玩花样呢？”  
朱正廷喘着气睥睨他的脸，一只手撑在蔡徐坤胸口另一只手撑在床上吞吐着他的巨物。蔡徐坤看着他时而晃动的明媚脸孔觉得身上的人好看的不可方物，像只正在夺人精魄的妖精。没多久蔡徐坤精关失守，身上的人被体内热流一烫身子一软跌在自己怀里。最后朱正廷还是体力不支被人压在身下射到射不出来，等着饕足的蔡少帅解了药给俩人裹上衣服又草草包扎了伤口出了门。


End file.
